


Friendship

by RebeccaHaskell



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaHaskell/pseuds/RebeccaHaskell
Summary: Loki sweet and kind yet he doesn't try to understand his new place with the team.





	Friendship

Thor and Loki were still new to everything about Earth. Funny thing was that Tony thought was pretty cute, was the first time Loki saw the TV set. Same with Thor, but Thor was a lot better with things because of Jane, but it was still cute with Loki. After all, he did save them all. For that, Loki was given a second chance to live with them.  
He was still learning. He was still Loki and there was no stopping him with what he did or how he did it. He just did.  
He enjoyed drinking coffee and reading and sitting outside once it was dark. He didn't really like the heat.

Loki smiled when he saw Thor.  
"Brother?" Thor said.  
"What, you staying?" Loki replied.  
"Yes. I tried to make it with Lady Jane, but she still will not let me back into her life."  
"Her loss," said Tony.

. "Indeed, brother." Loki smiled.  
It was weird seeing the two brothers act like brothers more and more; that made Loki feel safe. He let his softer side out and Tony really liked seeing him like that. He made sure everyone felt safe. That was Tony's goal.  
He also knew Loki was quiet and shy. He never fully trusted anyone yet, but he seemed to trust Thor.  
"I thought I was falling for the right woman," said Thor with sad puppy eyes.  
"She's not worthy of your love, brother," said Loki. "There are others out there."  
Thor smiled. It's not every day that Loki was kind with words.  
"Thank you, brother," replied Thor. "I will go to the gym and see if anyone wants to fight with me."  
Loki smiled and watch his brother leave. He saw Tony out of the side of his eye, watching.  
"What?" Loki said.  
"You're good, brother, you know that?" Tony replied.  
"Yes," smiled Loki, going back to reading. And that was that.

Tony loved seeing Loki safe and happy. Just maybe he can get around to asking him for a date.


End file.
